What if
by MaxRideRox
Summary: Edward left Bella in New moon......It has been 200 years......Bella is back at Forks.......She enrolls at her old school with her new coven.....what if she meets some familiar people there? R&R! Better than it sounds!
1. What If:1: Prolouge

A/N: My second fic. My first twilight fic!! im so excited!!

Please R&R!! I'm open to critisim!

Beta'd by: Coco786 (best friend on here!)

Disclaimer: I dont own anything in the world of twilight.....*sniff* SM owns it all apart from the guy in this chapter and some other characters in the future! : )

* * *

Time: About 2-3 months after Edward left Bella in the woods

3rd Person POV

Bella whimpered and pulled the covers unconsciously tighter around her. She  
cried out and burrowed beneath the deep blue duvet. Charlie wasn't home as he  
had taken an extra night-shift. The only sounds were the wind whistling  
through cracks in the window sill where she had thrown things in rage after he  
left, and the steady hum of the computer other than that there was silence,  
broken occasionally by Bella's whimpering or cries.

Bella was all alone...

"Edward...Edward...NO!!...no....please don't leave me...no....you  
promised...." She mumbled, thrashing around. She went limp suddenly and fell  
into a deeper sleep.

She wasn't moving. You wouldn't have known she was alive if it wasn't for her  
breathing and for...  
The smell of her blood....

Because just outside, on the very tree Edward used to climb to get to her  
window countless times, a handsome young man sat. He just sat there watching,  
waiting....

To anyone walking the streets or looking out of their windows they wouldn't  
have heard nor seen anything strange and it was unlikely that anyone would  
have anyway as it was very early morning, 2:03 exactly when he had settled  
there. Everyone was asleep.

Nothing was out of place except for that man, the very man that was  
waiting...waiting for the time she was alone....she was  
vulnerable...waiting...to make his move and fulfill his orders....

At the very moment of 3:21 AM the young man slipped into Bella's room and  
carried out his orders....

The ground-breaking silence was shattered by Bella's screams but still no  
one thought of it as suspicious because she'd been screaming for nights on end  
about Edward leaving.

Still no one thought of it as suspicious still even when the screams abruptly  
stopped, leaving a deep silence.

No one saw the man enter Bella's house.

No one saw him leave Bella's house with Bella in his arms, writhing and  
whimpering.

And no one saw him run at super-human speed towards his master, the one who  
changed him.....

Bella was all alone that night....

* * *

So? what do you think?

Reveiw please!!

-Max

xx


	2. What If: 2

A/N Heres chapter 2!!!!

R&R!!

This is just to introduce everyone and there may be more in future chapters!!!

Disclaimer: Read cause ima not doing it again!!!

Sm owns all characters except the ones you dont recognize!!!

Special Thanks to:

vampirelover13

twianatic215

creamsoda92

yesisalas

This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed and my awesome beta - coco786!!!

pass this story along to your friends!!

OK you can read now!!

its slow..........

* * *

Time: 200 Years after Bella was taken...

BPOV

I looked up at the school through the car windshield and sighed. We were back  
at Forks High School. "We" is me, Bella, and the rest of my coven, Taylor,  
Emmeline, Prudence and Summer.

Taylor and Summer are twins and both have long flowing blonde hair, Taylor  
has deep blue streaks in hers and Summer has pink streaks, and they had  
startling emerald green eyes as humans, now they have the same topaz eyes as  
the rest of us.

Prudence or Prue has short red hair and is the tallest out of all of us.

Emmeline was the youngest and closest to me out of everyone. She had blonde  
hair with black layer underneath, she was just 15 when she got changed and is  
like my little sister.

I groaned and stepped out of my Aston Martin, heading towards the main  
office, with the rest trailing behind. Suddenly Emmeline stiffened,

"Emma? Emma, babe, what's up? What's the matter?"

And then it hit me too....the smell of vampires, it was faint, like they had  
been here yesterday or the day before.

"Em, its OK! They aren't here now! Maybe they go here...we could have  
friends!!"

Looks like Summer had came to the same conclusion as me. Summer was the  
bouncy, cheerful twin, while Taylor was more dark and gothic. She preferred  
to keep to herself.

"We'll get our timetables OK? You guys wait here....I'll be two minutes!" I  
winked and walked into the office and almost laughed out

loud.

Mrs. Cope worked at the office. It must have been her  
great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson's wife or something!

"Ermmm...Hi? Mrs. Cope? I'm here to get mine and my sisters timetables?"

"Oh? Oh! Oh, yes dear, here they are! Get your teachers to sign the slips and  
bring them back at the end of the day!"

I walked out towards my sisters and handed out the timetables. The twins and  
Prue had everything but Gym and Trig together, while Summer was on her own  
seeing as she could only pass for age 16 unless we wanted people to get  
suspicious. I was on my own too seeing as I was the oldest.

"OK guys....we all have lunch together so let's meet outside the cafeteria  
OK? Right...Let's go!"

Up until lunch the day was completely uneventful, I had seen all of this  
stuff a million times before and it was funny to see teachers get all  
flustered when I, "The New Kid", corrected them! So when lunch arrived I  
thought that my day was all going to be fine. I could even like it here.

My day couldn't get better!

Oh, how wrong I was........

* * *

A/N Soooo?? what do you think??

review!!!

and you get a.........virtual cookie!!

Sorry, I HATE to do this but...........i want 5-8 reviews or else i wont post my next chapter.......

**_Oh and Ive got a new story.........Darkness is the name for now_**

**_Summary: Bellas mom died giving birth to Bella.......She lives with Charlie  
now...........when she is 10 years old a devastatingly handsome man , with red  
eyes, kills Charlie but leaves Bella for reasons unknown........Bella has to  
go and live with the Cullens......who are they?? And who was that man.....and  
the woman with flaming red hair who was with him?......_**

It will be up soon!!

As soon as my Beta sends it back!!


	3. What If: 3

Drum roll please........

Chapter 3!!!!

Here it is......

well heres thanx to the people who reveiwed:

Kimicullen1721

shopgirl1547

Special thanx to:

twianatic215 (reveiwed twice!!)

Beta: coco786!

OK you can read the story now.......

seriously read the story........

skip this and read the story.......

READ THE STORY!!!!

*looks around*

oh.....right......sorry!!

happy reading!!!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The lovely lady by the name of Stephanie Meyer owns the world of Twilight and all the characters you recognize!!

* * *

BPOV

I walked towards the cafeteria doors where my family was sitting waiting for  
me. My phone started buzzing just before I got to them. I took it out of my  
pocket and read the name: ANGELA was flashing on the screen.

I flipped it open and spoke.  
"This better be good Angela. I mean first of all you, Jess and Ben can't even  
come on the first day because you have to hunt. And-"

"Bella, calm down. We just finished hunting and we were about to come to  
school and meet you guys but...."

"Angela....Angela?? Come on just tell me!"

"Ben got a vision,"

"Wow!! A vision.....hmmmm.....its not like he doesn't have them all the  
time.... I mean that's tot-"

"BELLA!! Its weird, it was like someone knew to block him but was slipping  
up...Look Bella don't interrupt. It was the...the Volturi..."

I was silent. The Volturi were coming. I knew full well why but I wasn't  
prepared for what she said next.

"Bella? They...they want you, me and Jess...to be part of their  
guard...they probably won't take no for an answer. And they haven't decided  
yet....but Ben said that they will bring the whole guard and the wives."

Well that just blew me away. Bens visions were diffrent from Alices because Ben could see the future, even when people haven't made their minds up......I knew they wanted me but I had no idea that they were interested in Angela and Jessica too. They only brought the wives out of the tower for the really big events!

"Bella, there's something else I-"

I could ear Jess on the phone telling her I would find out soon anyway and  
she should let it go.

"Guys...Guys? GUYS!!! Okay, now I've got your attention...Just leave it,  
okay? Everything will be fine...It's happened before and we've always  
gotten away...Besides think of what it will feel like when we beat them,  
especially Jane, Alec and Demetri, into the ground! I've got to go  
now...when did Ben say it would happen?"

"Oh! Ummmmmm......Just under 3 months......and Bella there's something you  
should-"

I faintly heard Angela telling Jess to give the phone back but Jessica just  
spoke to me.

"Bella don't worry...we've plenty of time to train and you should just  
enjoy the end of the day....We'll see ya at home!! Bye!"

Bye Jess, Angie!"

I hung up and walked over to the others.

"OK guys...Ready to roll?"

* * *

Well what do you think?

Reveiw!!!!

Oh and Bens power is diffrent from Alices......Alice can only see the future when someone has made a desicion but Ben can see the final outcome regardless.......does that make sense?

Reveiw!!

-Max

x


	4. What If: 4

562 hits....I'm amazed!

Coco786 = Amazing Beta and friend....

Review people!!! I have had 562 hits and only 13 reviews....fix it people....XD

the next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.....

* * *

~*~

BPOV

I pushed the door open and it hit the wall with a bang. We were in a "V"  
shape with me in the front, Summer to my left and back slightly and Taylor to  
my right, in line with Summer. Prue was behind Taylor and Emma behind Summer.

We walked into the cafeteria and sat down at a deserted lunch table. This  
used to be their table. Emma stiffened and a look of fear crossed her face.

"Em? Em… babe tell me what's wrong!" I shook Emma when suddenly she said  
one word...

"Vampires."

I sat still with shock but snapped out of it pretty quickly.

"Where Em? Where?" I asked desperately when the smell hit me too. They were  
right in front of us.

"Excuse me....but you're kind of a sitting at our table." I could only guess  
it was Alice that said that. Sort of a bit too cheerful.

I knew they wouldn't notice me......my fashion sense was....different. I was  
wearing studded and ripped skinny jeans and a cobweb-back, sleeveless black  
top. I had a leather jacket over the top and knee-high black leather boots  
under my jeans. Plus my mahogany hair was now down to my waist with black  
highlights

"Oh! Of course. Don't let us stop you. We were just leaving!!"

I said standing up.

"Wait! Alice didn't mean that! You can sit with us if you want." Rosalie  
was  
the one who said that! Wow! Those 200 years must have done a great deal to

Rose!

I turned around. This could be fun.

"Thank you! You are so kind! Of course we will sit with you!!"

We all crowded around the table. Alice was next to Summer, who was next to  
Taylor, who was next to Prue, who was next to Emma, who was next to me and  
then it was, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Jasper and Alice. We chatted about  
nothing in particular and Rosalie said, as everyone was leaving. It was just  
the two of us.

"Come over to ours after school, what was your name again?"

"Iz" I answered.

"'K, Iz, come over to ours and we can get to know covens. Carlisle and Esme  
would love to know you!"

"That would be......OK I guess."

"Great! Be there at 7:30......."

I walked out of the cafeteria and towards my next class before Rosalie could  
finish her sentence. Before I opened the door, Rosalie said, finishing her sentence,

"...Bella"

*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

Cliffy!!!! XD!

Review = Faster updates!!!


	5. What If: 5

Heyy....sorry if you have been waiting too long...I can't be bothered checking how long it's been!

Here is the story!! ;) If you don't get the random part at the bottom.....PM me!!!;)

Beta: coco786: amazing!!!

* * *

I do not own Twilight!! OK? Right.....last time I'm saying that!!

* * *

Oh my god!! She knows.....ROSE knows....What am I going to do? The rest  
aren't here to help!!! Oh if there is a God up there please help me!!

Nothing......figures......

"What? B-Bella? Bella? Who is that? My name is Iz, OK? I don't know a Bella!!  
Maybe you did a long ti-"

Rosalie cut me off and said, "You are Bella!!! OK? OK!" She held up a hand as  
I threatened to interrupt, "What is your name? Your full name?" She thought  
she had me there.

"My full name? Why- You know what? What the hell..... My full name  
is....Isadora Mary Swan…ay....Isadora Mary Swanay. OK? Happy?? You have my  
name!!"

Rosalie looked unconvinced, especially after my little stumble....I almost  
said Swan!! I mentally slapped myself....how stupid can I get....Oh yeah!! I'm  
a vampire....I don't get stupid.

"Isadora.....Mary....Swanay? WOW!! Sounds a hell of a lot like....oh...I  
don't know....Isabella Marie Swan? Same initials.....you look like her....or  
what I think she would look like as a vampire....You know her? Have any idea  
who she is? 'Cause I know for sure that Isabella Marie Swan was not  
killed.....no way. And I know for sure she did not commit suicide, she would  
never leave Charlie like that! She wouldn't leave a note sitting were she had  
lain the night before, stating: 'Charlie, I am so sorry but I had to do this.  
Please forgive me. There can be no lamb without the lion' I was there!! I went  
looking for her. For you! I left my family, my HUSBAND!! Tell me...NOW! You  
ARE Isabella Marie Swan....Am I right...or am I right...?"

Whaaaaa?? Who knew Rosalie could be so nice...well OK.....she is  
shouting...but I guess I deserve it....But how did my death get staged? I  
never- Wait a minute!!

"What. The. Hell?? How did you know it was me? How do you know what I wrote  
in that letter? I had written that months before!! One of the very first times  
I tried to leave!! And- oh!! OH!! I'm going to hunt them down! They went  
through my stuff...I knew they were desperate...but...And how the hell did you  
know where I sat it? Were you in my house? I never-" I clapped a hand over my  
mouth, realizing what I had done. I just confirmed her suspicions.

She looked at me with a joyful, happy, face that had just a hint of  
smugness.....I had walked into the trap.....DAMN!!!

She tutted, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Bella......For a vampire....you are pretty  
stupid....No....I am just really clever figuring how to get you to react...I  
knew who you were because I spent decades searching for you......I knew you  
were a vampire, Bella....I nearly found you a few times but you were always  
gone before I found you.....But Bella.....please? Come back? I am begging  
you...Edward thought you died!! The only reason he is still here is because  
Alice had a vision and stopped him going to the...Volturi," she spat the name,  
"But...please...he needs you.....I need you....we all need you......He  
lied....Bella....lied.....to save you....to let you live a happy human  
life.....He would have come back in the next couple of months.....he was an  
empty shell....like you were...."

She looked at me with a hopeful expression and I sighed.

"Look...I need to think....I will be there tonight....7:30.....tell no-one  
who I really am...."

Rosalie stared after me and, again, just before I could go out the door she  
said, "I already lost you once, my sister, and I sure as hell, ain't gonna  
lose you again..."

I looked back a smiled before running out the doors at breakneck speed.....

Random POV

Oh my God!!! What is it with me and seeing blurs today.......

RPOV

I smiled as Bella left and then I too ran out of the doors.....

Random POV

there goes another one.....I gotta see the nurse......

* * *

R&R!! Didya like??

XD

-Max


	6. Chapter 6: Authors Note

Hey guys.....

sorry for not updating but this has to be quick.

.....I'm grounded....I have been since last sunday.....i will be un-grounded tomorrow and I'll start writing...I'm so sorry and I have to go cuz my mum and dad will be getting back any minute...again....so sorry...!!

Cocco786....if your reading this...I will write you tomorrow...k?

luv yu all and please don't reveiw this.....I will be deleting it later.........PM me if you want!!


	7. What If: 6

_**Summary: Bella and her coven arrived at school where they met the Cullen's. Rosalie invites them to their house to meet their 'parents'. Rosalie and Bella are in the cafeteria and its revealed that Rosalie knows Bella is Bella because she was looking for her for years. **_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

__

Right...I can do this. I can do thi-...OH! Who am I kidding? I cannot do this!! Jeez....200 or 217 years old (If you add my age before I was changed) and I can't even knock the door.......Gah!!

Emma looked at me and raised her eyebrow as if to say: Really?

"Oh, what? I can't do it...I cannot go in...And..."

Right...I can do this. I can do thi-...OH! Who am I kidding? I cannot do this!! Jeez....200 or 217 years old (If you add my age before I was changed) and I can't even knock the door.......Gah!!

Emma looked at me and raised her eyebrow as if to say: Really?

"Oh, what? I can't do it...I cannot go in...And..."

I said **out loud**, crap!! They would've heard that!! "You did that on purpose! Didn't you?"

Emma looked at me innocently as if that ever meant anything....I knocked the door and Rose answered it, "Hey, come in."

Taylor, Summer, Prue and Emma walked in. Angela, Jess, Ben and I stayed outside.

"Rose," I asked attentively, "No-one else knows...right?"

Rose shook her head and said, "I don't think so...I mean, maybe Alice knows, but other that...no,"

"Wont they recognize us? Me, Ben and Angela? Some might even recognize Bella!" Jess said so quiet we had to strain to hear her.

"Maybe....only one way to find out, in you go!"

* * *

**_EmmaPOV_**

I looked at Bella with an eyebrow raised, are ya gonna knock or will be just stay out here all night?

"Oh, what? I can't do it...I cannot go in...And...You did that on purpose! Didn't you?"

I just put on an innocent face and Bella knocked the door. Yessssss!! Bella: 0 Emma: 1

The one I think was called Rosalie answered the door and told us to go in. Summer and Taylor led us in. We were sitting when we realized Bella, Angela, Jess and Ben weren't with us....weird, probably talking to Rosalie.....

"OK, lemme guess, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and the one out there is Rosalie....am I right?" Everyone just looked at me..."Well, excuse me for wanting to break the silence!! I mean, jeez! Is it sooo hard to talk? Come onnnnnnnnn!!! Speak!! Someone! Anyone!! No? You guys are no fun!!"

The one called Emmett, I think, said in an offended tone, "What? I am soo fun! I know, I know!! Why don't we arm wrestle?? Yea!! You! Girl with the blond and black hair, arm wrestle!!!"

I shrugged, he was gonna be destroyed!!

* * *

**_NOPOV_**

Bella walked into the living room to see Emmett and Emma arm wrestling with Emma winning, Jeez, Bella thought, didn't she tell them she could be super strong whenever she wanted? God!

"Emma? EM! Stop it!! That isn't fair, you know you'll win!"

Emmett scoffed, "Yea, right!! Like any girl could beat me!!"

"On the other hand...just keep going...but hurry it up!!"

Emma shrugged, "OK," She easily pushed Emmett's hand down and stood up...."Man, I'm tired...nope, not really....so, Be-IZ, Iz, Whatcha wanna do? Why are we here??"

Just at that moment Jess, Angela and Ben walked in and everyone gasped, Guess they did remember them after all....OH CRAP!!!!

"So if that's Angela Webber, Ben Cheney and Jessica Stanley...then you're...."

"Bella?" That voice, that velvet voice......

"Uh, we have to go! See ya!! Bye!! C'mon guys!!!" Bella said quickly before anyone else could speak.

Bella and the others quickly hurried out of the house not realizing something or someone was following them until a branch cracked....then a whole load of shadows came from the woods.

"Hello, my dear, dear, Bella. We have a proposition for you"

* * *

_Hit or Miss?? Good or bad?? And soooooo sorry this took so long!! I hit a block and...well...didn't know what to write...bu I'm OK now...How was it? Review!! xD_

_-Max_


	8. What If: 7

_**BPOV**_

_"Hello, my dear, dear Bella. We have a proposition for you" _

I gasped, spinning around.

The Volturi was here.

* * *

_**RPOV**_

_JUST BEFORE BELLA AND CO WAS FIGURED OUT._

"Maybe....only one way to find out, in you go!"

I took a deep breath, not that I needed it, but it calmed me down, and walked into the living room after Bella, leading Jessica, Angela and Ben behind me.

I stepped in behind Bella and heard everyone gasp. _OK..so they did figure it out..this is really bad._

Jasper came closer and said, "So if that's Angela Webber, Ben Cheney and Jessica Stanley...then your...."

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

Bella panicked, looking around the room, "Uh, we have to go! See ya!! Bye!! C'mon guys!!!"

I grimaced.

"Well, that went well.." I sighed slouching on a chair.

"Your not surprised! You knew?"

I closed my eyes, furrowing my brow, _oh right, there was a reason I knew...oh this is _not _good_.

* * *

BPOV

"Aro." I inclined my head towards him, noting that everyone was inching behind me. "To what do we owe this...surprise?"

"Ah, Bella, always a pleasure, but, I was wondering if you had given any thought to the proposal I had offered towards you and your friends," He looked at them in turn, his eyes lingering on Ben a little longer than the rest of us, a hungry look in his eyes. Ben's power was exceptionally rare. No other vampire had had this power in over 3 centuries. "Taylor, Summer, Prudence, Emmaline, Jessica, Angela and...Ben."

"Oh, the uh..thing. I-"I cleared my throat, "Well, I'm gonna have to say _no._ Sorry?"

Aro shook his head, smiling. "Oh, you always were so stubborn, I thought you would say that dear, that's why I brought my friend. Do you know him, Isabella? He's to be killed in May, two months from now. But I just had to let you see him,"

I looked up, hesitating, and saw Demitri drag another vampire in, he looked quite old, and weak and when he looked up and locked eyes with mine, it made my blood boil, and made me want to be sick too.

"Ah, yes. It is quite a...shock to see him like this isn't it?"

My eyes were swimming with tears that would never be shed for him. I shuffled towards him and spoke, my voice wavering,

"Charlie?"

* * *

12/12/09

Well?? Does this make up for my absence? No, it doesn't..too short, right?

* * *

3/2/10

Sorry! I couldn't get this up! My internet was down for a week then it was back up and I was waiting to hear back from my beta then it went down again (a fault in the line somewhere!! :O) so right no its not back up....sorry!!!...:(

I'm really sorry and I will have chapters up very soon!!! Hope you had a good Christmas/happy new year and birthdays if I missed any...:P And if you don't celebrate Christmas...then Happy New Year? Um..Hanukkah? (I didn't spell that right...sorry...I don't really know any other holidays.....SORRY!)

* * *

14/3/10

I am SO SORRY! I just got my laptop back cause I was grounded and the internets been acting up....It'll be up today or tomorrow..whenever I get a chance..._**really sorry**_...:(

* * *

19/3/10

SO SORRY! I FORGOT...IM REALLY REALLY SORRY! OK, updating now.


	9. What If 8

Look at the A/N at the bottom! Fank Oo!

* * *

_My eyes were swimming with tears that would never be shed for him. I shuffled towards him and spoke, my voice wavering,_

_"Charlie?"_

* * *

**_What If _8**

"Yes, Bella. This is your father." Aro said, striding forward. "And, he is to die next may. Unless of course, you and your coven join us."

I looked into Charlies now lifeless, red eyes, It was as if all the joy had been sucked out of him. And for one moment, when he looked at me, and our eyes locked, I felt like a little girl again, and it was as if in that one moment all the joy came back to him, all the happiness, the simple beauty of the world he always used to see, came flooding back to him. As if, in that one moment, he had seen all he needed too. And then, it was gone. Just like that. Like all the light and hope in his eyes had gone out. He had lost everything and I wouldn't blame him if he thought I wasn't real.

"I-" My voice cracked and I looked back at my father, at the brown curly hair, with streaks of white through it. "I don't know," I whispered, staring at him. He looked up, hope in his eyes. I missed the warm brown they used to be. Full of love and hope and joy. The eyes he shed tears from all the time. Tears that were now a distant, fuzzy memory. But a memory all the same. He stared back at me and nodded his head just a little. As if to say, _Go on! Do it! Don't worry about your old man. I'll be fine. Get outta here while you still can._

Tears blurred my vision and I took a deep breath, looking at Aro. "I don't accept your offer. No way. Not a chance in hell."

Aro looked taken aback, shock coated his features for a few minutes, then he shouted, "Seize them!" I rolled my eyes,he sounded like something out of bad movie. Immediately, the men holding my father dropped him and he fell to the ground. I tried to run to him, but Aro grabbed a fistful of my hair and snarled, "Well, it seems you've made your decision, now....You'll Burn!" He screamed the last two words, holding his free hand in the air.

I struggled against his grip, but he was stringer than me. For the first time, I noticed the wives were here, in the back of the crowd, Jane, Alec, Dimitri and some other gaurds surrounding them.

For a few seconds, it seemed as though we would win, although I was rather tangled up, or rather,my hair was tangled up. But, alas, we didn't win and in a few seconds, we all had someone holding us while some other vampires built a bonfire. I stopped struggling and Aro slackened his grip the tiniest bit, but that was all I needed. I jerked myself away from him and began helping the others, Aro shouted at the vampires to continue with the fire, although hey seemed nervous. They were terrified of the flames that began licking the wood of the bonfirethey had built.

Charlie was stillon the ground and I ran towards him, but before I could get to him, Aro grabbed my hair. "Woah!" I said, "Deja Vu!"

Suddenly,I was yanked out of Aro's grip and Aro was on the ground, being pummeled by someone who's face I could not see. Only their hair. Bronze, messy. _Edward. _I smirked wryly. I knew that he hadn't wanted to leave me. That fact of the matter is that he did it anyway and it only ended up being more dangerous for me.

I saw someone heading for Charlie. One of Aro's minions. I ran and jumped on them, unwittingly making them topple into the fire, which began to spout putrid fumes and purple smoke. Aro looked over and his eyes glinted in the firelight, but I didn't have chance t see what was going to happen as someone jumped on me, and I turned, swinging them to the ground and beginning to push away from the fire, which had begun to produce less smoke that it did before.

I didn't know this person I was fighting but I managed to see their terrified face as someone picked them up and threw them to the fire. "Thanks," I muttered, making Emmett's face light up in a grin.

"Bells! I knew you weren't dead!" He cried, giving me his famous bear hug. "And Edward re-"

"Em!" I interjected, "Fight now! Talk later." He nodded and ran to help Emmaline, who was struggling under the weight of fighting 5 vampires at once. I turned away when I saw that she was OK. It seemed that we were winning now that the Cullen's had joined us. I couldn't see Aro but when the Volturi saw that they couldn't win fighting us, they turned and ran, bolting back to Italy,the wives going with them.

I had assumed that Aro went with them and began searching for Charlie.

"Bella! My dear! So sorry for this!" I looked up, hearing Aro's voice, and saw him holding Charlie with one hand over the fire.

"I Love You, Bells. Never forget that." He said, his voice filled with so much love it made my heart ache. He locked eyes with me, and looked at me until he fell into the flames and they consumed him, but surprisingly, he was quiet. The black smoke turned purple and a stinky rotting smell emerged from the flames.

Aro smirked and turned,running back to Volterra, back home. I collapsed on the ground and dry sobbed, tears filling my eyes, but never falling.

Tears that would never fall for Charlie Swan, my father.

* * *

OK! People tell me something! Did I question the existence of God in any of my chapters? Cause, if I did, I'm sorry if I offended anyone! I mean, I'm a Catholic and, sure, I may not agree with loads of my religion (e.g, No-ones allowed to be gay, no contraception,) but, loads of people don't believe in God the same way as Catholics! Loads of people just don't believe in God, full stop. And I am really sorry if I'm offending anyone it's just that, I'm not a really religious person, I hate church, I really don't see the point in communion and some people do! The pont is, I'm not trying to push people into being Catholics cause people believe what they believe, and I respect that and so should the anonymous reviewer who was offended that I aparently 'questioned the existence of God'.

Sorry 'bout the rant and I uh...welll....Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It just really gets to me when people say that God is everything...cause He's not to some people, like me...and, yeah...

Bye now...

-Max


	10. Chapter 9

_I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! THIS IS ONLY 600 WORDS LONG...OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! :o I AM HORRIBLE._

Enjoy!

_

* * *

__A little while before Charlie dies_

"C'mon, Jake! Is that really necessary?" Renesmee Swan asked, looking her boyfriend up and down.

"Yes, Nessie is really is." Jacob Black answered, laughing. Renesmee frowned at him, looking towards the TV.

"When's my mom getting home?" She asked, picking up one of the x-box controllers.

"I don't know.." Jacob trailed off as Nessie started the game. They sat for a few minutes, Jacob beating Nessie. Again.

"Jesus, Jake! Why'd you have to-" Renesmee stopped talking abruptly, an Jacob looked over, concerned, to see her clutching her chest, her eyes screwed up in pain.

"Ness? Ness, what's wrong? C'mon baby.." Jacob spoke frantically, dropping the controller with a loud thud and kneeling in front of his imprint. "C'mon, Ness. Speak to me!" He held her hand as if she would disappear if he let go.

"Call mom...something's wrong!" Renesmee croaked, her voice filled with pain. Jacob nodded and picked up Nessie's mobile phone, dialing Bella. Renesmee had started mumbling incoherently. "Pain...it hurts...the fire..make it stop...please...Jacob? ...Mom? ...What's happening? Grandpa?..." Then a piercing scream tore from her throat and she fell limp into Jacobs arms.

Jacob turned his attention back to the phone, sitting on the chair with Nessie and pulling her into his lap. He dialed Bella's number and waited, and waited for someone to answer.

* * *

BPOV

I was half sitting, half lying on the ground when my phone rang. I sat up, pulling it out my back pocket, and felt a pair of arms fall from my shoulders. I turned around, seeing Edward behind me, his face full of worry and concern. I smiled at him, but it came out as more of a twisted painful grimace.

I stood up and answered the mobile, not checking the caller ID. "Hello?" I winced as my voice cracked and all the strain of the day showed through.

"Bella? Bella is Ness. She's- there's something wrong. Can vampires black out, cause I'm pretty sure she just did. Bella what's going on? She said something was wrong and-" I cut Jacob off, closing my eyes as he rambled on, the words rushing together. I understood that he had imprinted on my daughter, but he may have been over-reacting just a tad.

"Jake!" I yelled, holding a hand to my head. "Jake, calm down. What happened? Renesmee? Is she OK?" I saw the girls looking at me, concern etched onto their features and made a motion that everything was OK, but Jacob's next words stopped me.

"She's..Bella...she fainted. But she was saying something about fire and pain, and she said something was wrong. Yet again, I ask, what happened?" Jacob still sounded panicky but the only thing on my mind was that Renesmee was in danger. She must have felt it when Charlie had died, but that was impossible, Renesmee's power was to project thoughts, something she was exceptionally good at, not to feel other people's pain.

"Jake." I saw Edwards head snap up from the corner of my eye as I mentioned his name again. "When did she pass out?" I ignored his protests that he didn't know and said; "She's your Imprint, she's in danger. When did she pass out?"

Jake was quiet. For a few minutes all I could hear was heir combined breathing as he thought. Then he whispered; "She passed out around ten minutes ago. But..Bella. She was calling for her Grandpa. She was calling for Charlie."

* * *

OK, so I know this is a pathetic excuse for a chapter, but, I am going somewhere with this random mess. Nessie's apparent 'ability', Aro, the Volturi, Bella's revenge. It's all coming.

Y'know. I wrote this chapter months ago..I am a horrible person

-Max

xx

PS: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE THAN DOUBLE THIS! PROMISE!...God I'm a bitch...


	11. Chapter 10

_Jake was quiet. For a few minutes all I could hear was their combined breathing as he thought. Then he whispered; "She passed out around ten minutes ago. But..Bella. She was calling for her Grandpa. She was calling for Charlie."_

* * *

All the unneeded air in my lungs left as Jake spoke.

"I have no idea what to do Bella." His voice was thick and it sounded as though he was about to break down crying any minute.

"OK." I hesitated, looking around at the carnage the Volturi had left in their wake.

Emma walked up to me and whispered, "It's OK. We'll take care of it. Go and take care of Ness." I looked at her and nodded.

"OK." I repeated to Jake. "I'll be a the house in a few. Get her to the bed. Where's Ben, Angela and Jess?" I asked him.

"I dunno. They left a little while ago and said they'd be back soon." I heard Jake moving about and said goodbye to him,hung the phone up and put it back in my pocket.

"Is she OK?" Prue asked, joining Emma at my side. I nodded as Taylor and Summer came up as well. "We'll take care of everything here. Go and see your d-" She cut herself off and glanced at the Cullens. "Go and take care of her." She smiled softly.

Taylor and Summer nodded. They walked away from us and stood in the middle of the large clearing. They joined hands and tilted their heads back to face the sky. I saw their eyes turn black simultaneously and black clouds covered the sky courtesy of Taylors power. Summer made the clouds and everything else invisible to human eyes.

Emma pushed me gently. I smiled sadly at her and turned my back on the scene in front of me. I ran and ran, pushing tree branches out of my way. I heard thunder and smiled as Taylors power came to life. She was going to try and wash the scent and everything else away.

I slowed my pace as I approached the house.

* * *

Prues POV

I watched Bella go and turned to face the twins. They got to work and soon enough, heavy rain feel from the sky in sheets and thunder boomed all arund us.

"We could play baseball if we wanted." I heard one of the Cullens say. He was the golden haired one who looked like he was always in pain.

"I just want to know who Renesmee is." The small pixie-like girl said, frowning. She ran a hand through her short black spiky hair and sighed. "I can't see around her. Everything is too foggy."

"Nessie's Bellas daighter." We all turned to see a baby-faced boy with light blonde hair hidden partially by the trees.

"Who are you?" I bit out.

"Oh, Prudence." He smiled, walking forward again. "My name i-"

"Mike." I heard Edward call out. "Mike Newton."

Mike smiled. It was a cruel smile, stepped out from the shadows and even through the rain I saw he was actually quite cute. But one thing threw me off. His eyes.

It wasn't that they were bright crimson indicating that he drank human blood.

It wasn't that they were filled with hate and anger.

It was that they were glazed over. As if someone was controlling him.

* * *

Oh yeah...everything's unravelling now ! :O

Hit or Miss? So sorry I've been away this long :( I'd like to say it wont happen again, but I have exams next month and I have to revise. I'll try and get the next chaptr up ASAP! :(

So sorry :(


	12. Authors Note:Sorry Guys

So, hiya guys. If you actually have sat and waited for an update then youre freaking amazing but im sorry that this isnt one. I havent written anything new because I didnt have access to a laptop/computer/anything really. So I'm sorry. But! I got a laptop today (christmas) and I'm gonna be working on transferring my old stuff from my old laptop onto this one...I'm really sorry again guys. I feel crap even though I doubt I have any loyal reviewers/readers. But yeah, if you are one, sit tight, I'll be updating again soon :)

Max

xx


End file.
